


Worried Angel

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: It had been nearly two months since the whole end of the world debacle and Aziraphale was approaching previously unseen levels of fear. Maybe even panic. Crowley didn’t understand, the worst had passed, so they should be fine. After all, they did manage to trick and out-wit Heaven and Hell. But every time that he had tried to broach the subject, he’d been stonewalled with ‘All’s fine dear.’Go – Sa – Somebody’s arse.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fictober20 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fictober20





	Worried Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #22. “and neither should you”  
> First time writing for this fandom, hopefully it's fine. Also for my pal, Afteriwake, who requested a sunday six of these two, it will come darling. But in the meantime, here's a drabble!

It had been nearly two months since the whole end of the world debacle and Aziraphale was approaching previously unseen levels of fear. Maybe even panic. Crowley didn’t understand, the worst had passed, so they should be fine. After all, they did manage to trick and out-wit Heaven and Hell. But every time that he had tried to broach the subject, he’d been stonewalled with ‘All’s fine dear.’ 

Go – Sa – Somebody’s arse.

Crowley had known Aziraphale for literal millennia, and knew him quite well to know that something was bothering the angel. But he also knew, that Aziraphale could be a bit of a bastard and deflect well, and if that didn’t work, then, Aziraphale could change the subject like a master and before he could realize. Aziraphale was quite a bit the bastard like that. The only reason he could tell that Aziraphale was afraid was, all those years of knowing and dealing with one another.

So, Crowley did the nice thing and prepared a nice dinner, sat down Aziraphale with a good vintage and even better chocolates and said, “Well? Are you going to speak, or should we pretend all is fine, even if I can see you vibrating.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth – no doubt to deny anything –, but Crowley being the bastard that he was, removed his glasses and stared. Aziraphale held his gaze for some moments, then proceeded to slump on his chair. Score one for the demon. “I’m worried about Adam.”

Crowley simply arched an eyebrow, and waited. 

Aziraphale drowned a his wine and continued, “I know he did the right thing – as much as that can be, but I still worry. So many ‘what ifs’ in my head. He’s young now, but what happens if further down the road he decided to embrace his blood and what he was meant to do? What then? Because he knows what kind of power runs through his veins, and power like that temps men of all ages. Right now, he’s a boy who loves his father – adoptive as he may be, but later? What happens when he is older and decides that the kind of power he has is something to use?”

That was a fair question, Crowley conceded. “Then, we go to him again.” He gulped his wine and put his glasses back on. “Listen Angel, I get it. The kid’s powerful and humans can be unpredictable but, he did the right thing once. He could do it again.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Right now, we can’t predict the future, so can only go with what we know. And that is, boy’s a good one as far as I’m concerned. Mischievous, but good. Or as good as humans can be.”

Aziraphale was about to open his mouth, but Crowley shook his head. “Those Satanic nuns accidentally did the world a favor. You and I? Not so much, we did our best and we got it wrong. Those nuns gave the kid a good family, one that taught him right from wrong and while he did embraced wrong for a bit, when it came down to it, he wanted his father. And thus, did what you and I think is a good thing. He fixed what he could.”

“And he recognized his father as his human father,” Aziraphale said. “Not… him.”

“Yeah.” Crowley nodded. “That kid grew up loved, with faults and all and his parents are doing the best. Hell, I’d say they already did the best. They gave him something he understood as good. Something that when faced with power, he picked it over absolute power and destruction. So, I’m not going to worry,” he then gave Aziraphale a look over his glasses. “And neither should you. So, here’s to that nun who mixed the kids, because if the kids had gone to the right places, I’m not sure we’d be standing still.”

Aziraphale nodded, “Quite. That family… well, I’m sure they think they’re doing the best, but Warlock is a lonely boy and might have some trouble. He might indeed have been tempted.” Then he smiled, and his shoulders relaxed, his previous tension leaving his body. “You are absolutely correct, dear. I should relax.”

“Of course I am.”

“That pride of yours…”

“Well, what can I say. I’m a demon. Have to have my faults and all that.”

“But you’re enough of a good guy to help me.”

“Well, without you life would get boring. Besides, you’re enough of a bastard to keep me entertained. So, how about this. Let’s go somewhere. Just us without worries. No literal hellspawn to worry, no fights between heaven and hell, no world ending crisis… just two people going somewhere.”

Aziraphale perked up. “Oh, you know, we could go Italy. It’s been a while since I’ve been. We can eat our way around.”

Crowley snorted. “As long as you don’t want to visit any churches…”

Aziraphale sat straight, pretending to be offended, but the crinkles in the corner of his eyes and the quirk of his lips gave him away. “Well, I’d never bring you into a church! I can go there on my own.”

Crowley laughed, yep, enough of a bastard. “You got yourself a deal then. Italy it is.”

Aziraphale refilled their glasses and raised his, Crowley raised his and they met with a clink of glass. Everything was back to normal. At least, normal as they understood it. Thank Go – Sa – Somebody.


End file.
